Navidades Merodeadoras
by NickyLucky
Summary: Un vistazo a una navidad de los merodeadores. Mal summary, lo se. Entren y lean.


**Hola de nuevo!**  
**Perdón por no escribir antes, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo (seis meses) y de verdad quería decirles que los extrañé mucho y extrañé escribir. Ahora estoy un poco más libre así que nos leeremos seguido. **  
**Si alguno de ustedes me quiere pedir un relato en especial, con personajes en especial o algo así, solo dejen un comentario y yo haré el intento de escribirles.**  
**Lo siento, otra vez.**  
**Un beso, se les quiere,**  
**Nicky**

* * *

Era una mañana fría en Hogwarts, que en ese momento estaba, junto con el bosque y sus jardines, cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Reinaba allí un silencio total, dándole un ambiente mágico, distinto al que tenía durante el resto del año. Todos disfrutaban de ese instante durmiendo tranquilamente en sus abrigadas camas mientras que un suave sol calentaba sus rostros. Bueno, todos excepto por dos muchachos, en la torre de Gryffindor, quienes intentaban callar a un tercero mientras que un cuarto chico, más bajo y regordete, miraba la escena entre divertido y asustado.

-POR MERLIN, CANUTO, SI NO TE CALLAS DORMIRAS CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE- gritó un muy enfadado James Potter mientras saltaba sobre su mejor amigo para tratar de derrumbarlo, fallando magistralmente. Porque si, él podías ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch, pero a la hora de atrapar a un Sirius Black, que saltaba con un niño pequeño de acá para allá tratando de esquivar los hechizos provenientes de Remus Lupin, sin los anteojos y medio dormido, sus instintos lo abandonaban.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, que al parecer las calabazas que te ha dado Evans durante todos estos años te están afectando- le contestó un emocionado muchacho de unos diecisiete años, alto y muy guapo, con un pelo negro azulado y ojos grises. También y muy probablemente, la razón por la cual el noventa por ciento de la sesión femenina estudiantil lloraba todas las noches, y la razón de que esas cuatro personas, incluyéndole, parezcan unos niños de once o doce años atrapados en cuerpos de adolescentes maduros.  
-Sirius, no lo molestes con eso que ya sabes como se pone después. Además, no querrás arruinar nuestra navidad oyendo historias de la "maravillosa Lily 'la hermosa pelirroja' Evans", ¿verdad? – Remus, usando su usual ingenia, haciendo que Sirius lo considere y se pare a pensarlo. Aprovechando esta situación, James, aún en el suelo, le toma los pies y lo tira, dándose por vengado. En un espíritu comunitario, Remus le tiende la mano a James y estos ayudan a Sirius a levantarse. Y durante un breve momento, todo fue paz. Cabe aclarar que fue un muy breve minuto. Porque luego de recobrar la compostura, los tres merodeadores recordaron la razón de ese pleito y, tras un intercambio de miradas, emprendieron su camino hacia la sala común para abrir sus regalos de navidad.

Una prefecta pelirroja adormilada que baja con tranquilidad las escaleras que unían la sala común con el cuarto de las niñas, y completamente sumergida completamente en sus pensamientos, no comprendió a tiempo esos ruidos de estampidas que surgían de algún lado de la torre que se aproximaban hacia ella y para cuando quiso hacer algo al respecto se encontraba con los pies de Remus enredados con los suyos, a Black sobre Remus, y a Potter sobre ella, por desgracia para ella y por suerte para él.  
-Hey, pelirroja. ¿Venías a abrir los regalos o simplemente querías quedar bajo mi persona?- dijo este arrogantemente en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Quidditch", luego de desordenarse el cabello.  
-Hey, Potter. ¿Este encuentro esta planeado o simplemente debo creer que fue un accidente?- respondió en el mismo tono la pelirroja enfadada.  
-Podría decirse que esta planeado accidentalmente.- le respondió a su vez el muchacho con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la prefecta se detuviese por un instante (esta más que claro que en cuanto esta se dio cuenta el corazón volvió a latir nuevamente) mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarle los labios, aunque lo único que recibió fue un tortazo bastante importante, que hiso que la cara de James se crispara de un dolor notable, por más que intentase ocultarlo.  
-Feliz navidad, James- dijo Lily con una voz angelical y una sonrisa amigable, aunque los dos sabían que ambas eran falsas.  
-Sí, feliz navidad- dijo simplemente James un tanto enfadado y muy molesto mientras se apartaba para dejarle el camino libre.

En cuanto los cinco estuvieron alrededor del árbol, comenzó la repartija de regalos. Los regalos de cada persona eran entre si muy comunes. Remus recibió libros, Sirius cosas relacionadas con motocicletas, James cosas sobre el Quidditch y Lily cosas muggles. Mientras que cada uno admiraba sus nuevos regalos, una lechuza entró por la ventana y reposó en el sillón donde también estaba sentada Lily. Esta primeramente miró a la lechuza extrañada y luego extendió su mano para recibir el regalo que el animal le traía y miró dudosa el pequeño paquete. La lechuza se despidió con un leve pero orgulloso aleteo y se marchó por donde vino.  
Mientras a ella se le iluminaban los ojos al ver lo que contenía, los ojos de James se llenaron de amor y los de Remus y Sirius de miradas intrigadas, que pasaron a ser miradas burlonas y divertidas, respondidas con una mirada de su amigo que ordenaba que no dijeran nada.

Una Lily encantada subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y fue en el preciso instante en el que Lily cerró la puerta que las burlas y la mala actuación empezaron. Remus se sentó, imitando la postura que tenía hace unos minutos la prefecta y Sirius se acercaba caminando muy exageradamente con una mano sobre su estómago y otra mano en su espalda, y se arrodillaba al lado de Remus y le empezaba a declarar su amor con mucha cursilería. Claro que todo eso se acabó cuando ambos estaban colgados boca abajo, agarrados por una mano invisible.  
-¡Cornamenta! ¿Usar ese hechizo contra nosotros no te parece digno de Snivellus?  
-Pues ustedes dos se lo merecen. –les acusó un James entre divertido y enfadado, acusación que respondieron con una cara angelical marca Merodeadores- Además, Canuto, yo no hablo así. –sentenció este y los dejó caer guardando su varita. Remus y Sirius observaron como su amigo tomaba sus regalos y subía de nuevo a su habitación acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. Porque si, las navidades merodeadoras eran todas iguales, pero nunca te aburrías.


End file.
